La guarderia de Rouge
by A.R-062
Summary: OneShot Rouge esta desempleada y su nuevo empleo es lo que menos queria ser: niñera! Lean y dejen Review!


By: Dragón

La guardería de Rouge

Era un día muy normal en la ciudad de Station Square. Como cosa extremadamente "rara" Rouge y Amy estaban de compras en el centro comercial. En eso Rouge vio un vestido que según ella estaba "a lo TOP".

-Mira ese vestido Amy - le comento Rouge a la erizo de color rosa- te apuesto a que va muy bien conmigo -ß dice esto mientras está pegada al vitral

-Si Rouge vamos a entrar me muero por encontrar uno que diga "Te amo Soniku" -

PLONK

-¿Amy podrías decir algo serio por alguna vez en tu vida �UUUUUUUU?-dijo Rouge seria

.Ay Rouge no te aguantas ni una broma �U

-Lo se �U por eso soy respetada

-Se se se �u� por eso es que Knuckles te respeta �U

-OOXXXXXXXX Amy callate �XXXXXXXXXX

-Ok ¿Podemos entrar?ñnUUU

-Siiiii! 0-exclamó Rouge para cambiar su gesto a uno alegre

Las dos animales (Amy: como que animales �XXXXXXXXXX) digo la distinguidísima erizo (Amy: ) y la chica murciélago entraron a la tienda. Rouge encontró un montón de vestidos a lo TOP --XXXXXXX y como consiguiente se los llevo. Amy también se llevo sus vestidos pero cuando se disponían a pagar surgió un pequeño imprevisto --

-OO ¡no tengo ni un centavo!- exclamó Rouge haciendo que Amy se sobresaltara

-OO ¿no te pagaron en tu trabajo?-interrogó Amy haciendo que Rouge meneara la cabeza negativamente- osh está bien yo pago --U

Después de las compras, las dos chicas se fueron exhaustas a casa de Amy. Amy recordó el incidente de Rouge e inmediatamente le preguntó sobre su trabajo

-¿Y bien Rouge por que no te pagan en tu trabajo?-preguntó Amy. Rouge baja las orejas ligeramente

-Es que renuncie UUUU

-¿Por? OOUUUUUUU

-Ya te dije la recompensa es muy poca

-o0 entonces, tienes que buscar trabajo-dijo Amy mientras sacaba el periódico

Las dos chicas miraron el periódico con desesperación pero desafortunadamente no encontraron nada apropiado para Rouge. En eso llega Sonic con su chao Spike

-Chao chao 0

-Hola chicas U-saludó Sonic alegremente pero notó la preocupación de éstas- o0 ¿Qué pasa?

-Es que no consigo trabajo �U –se quejó Rouge-

-Chao chao 0-dijo Spike en voz alta haciendo que a Amy se le ocurriera una idea

-¿Oye Rouge porqué no abres tu propia guardería de Chaos?

-Buena idea oUUUUUUU-grito Sonic pues no tenía quien cuidara a Spike- soy tu primer cliente Rouge

-Es que la verdad no se…

-Anda - la animó Amy- además cuidar Chaos es fácil además de que son muy lindos .

-Está bien acepto además así consigo novio para mi Jewel 0

-Siiiiiiiii 0-gritaron los dos erizos de alegría

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Ya había amanecido en la ciudad de Station Square y Rouge ya había conseguido un local para su guardería. Amy ya había corrido la voz sobre la guardería . Y ya había un GRAN grupo de gente en la guardería para que les cuidaran a sus Chaos .

-Y cuidas bien a mi Spike te lo encargo Rouge - le decía el erizo a la murciélago mientras salía a su típica velocidad supersónica (ohh por favor �)

-Si Sonic si --X

Rouge entró al local con Spike en la mano donde habían cinco chaos aquí los menciono -, un chao plateado brillante hero de nombre Jewel (de Rouge)chao rosa neutral de nombre Rose (de Amy )chao verde brillante hero "Brain" (de Tails obviamente -.-U)chao negro con mechas rojas dark llamado Nightmare (de quien será? �U) y un chao rojo con mechas blancas hero llamado Destiny o0? (de Knuckles)

-Chao chao 0-gritaba Jewel al ver a su "mama" o.0?

-MI PRECIOSIDAD --dijo Rouge emocionada poniendo a Spike en el suelo – ¿Como está la joya más linda del mundo 0?

-Chao chao 0-dijo Jewel haciendo que su cabeza tomara forma de un corazón al acercarse a Rouge- .

-Veo que bien eso me alegra u

Rouge se sentó con todos los chaos en sus piernas ¿Un momento dije "todos"o0? No, faltaba el más travieso de todos Nightmare pero paso cierto tiempo antes de que Rouge se diera cuenta --XXXXX

-Bien que les parece si juegan un rato U-dijo Rouge pasándoles un par de juguetes a cada chao- ¿Sean unos ángeles si?

- Chao chao 0)

-Bien yo los veré desde aquí -dijo la murciélago recargándose en la pared cuando de repente siente una patada en su hermoso trasero o- QUIEN FUE EL IMBE 0-se da la cuenta de que fue Nightmare el cual le quita su collar de piedras preciosas- ven acá chao endemoniado �XXXXXXXXXX-lo empieza a perseguir

-Chao chao 0-gritó Nightmare divertido por la actitud de la murciélago

-�XXXXXXXXX YA VERAS CUANDO TE ATRA…

PAF

Se ve a Rouge con toda la cara golpeada con la marca de la puerta que dice "La guardería de Rouge" xDDDDDDDDDDD

-Chao chao 0-dijo Nightmare recostandose en el "pequeño" pecho de Rouge

-Ouch --X-se sobresalta al ver al Chao en su pecho pero como estaba todavía K.O creyó que era Knuckles- ÔO atrevido 0-lo bofetea

-Chao TT CHAOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO (entiéndase que está llorando en idioma chao)

-Discúlpame TuT

Pero el llanto de Nightmare siguió y los otros chaos creyendo que era un juego hicieron lo mismo ñnUUUUUUU

-CHAOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO xD-gritaban los demás chap

Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh w SE PODRIAN CALLAR 0 POR FAVOR TuT

-Chao chao 0

-Bien que tal si les doy de comer UUUUUUUUUU

-Chao 0-gritaba Jewel al ver a Destiny

-Bien el menú de hoy es fruta Hero UUUUUUUUUUUUUU

-Chao -UUUUUUU-respondieron los Chaos Hero mientras que en sus aureolas se veía un corazón

- �XXXXXXXXXX- a los Dark en cambio se les formó un remolino

-Bien coman UUUUUUUU yo dormiré mientras

Pasaron tres horas desde que Rouge comenzó su siesta

-Ñam ñam -dijo la murciélago-QUE HICIERON EH? 0-se da cuenta de que todo está igual excepto los Chaos que están todos rodeados de flores xD-o0 ¿Qué les pasa? �u� ya les llegó la época

NOTAS DEL AUTOR: no no les llego la época, lo que pasa es que la distraída de Rouge les dio fruta de corazón en vez de fruta Hero (Rouge: ¿ah si?o0) SI �XXXXX

-Oops creo que les di la fruta equivocada 0)

Spike se acerca a Rose con un corazón, éstos bailan y de ahí sale un huevo chao

-Si así se aman los chaos así se deben amar sus dueños �u�

Rouge ve que Jewel y Destiny hacen lo mismo

-Me retracto de lo dicho UUUUUUUUUU

En eso Nightmare destroza todo a su paso. Rouge sale tras el pero…

-Ya verás �XXXXXX VAS A QUEDAR TAN FE…

PAF

-Estrellita donde estás (le cayó un libro en la cabeza xDDDDDDDDDDD)-esta es Rouge cantando -- y queda inconsciente

-Rouge, Rouge despierta �U

-No Eggman no me aplastes T0T- ve a la figura- eh Amy?o0

-No Tikal �.�U –respondió ésta sarcásticamente

-Amy calmate --XXXXXXXXXX- a Rouge- venimos a buscar a nuestros Chaos –explicó Sonic

-Si chica murciélago –afirmó Shadow

Después de que Rouge entregara a cada quién su respectivo Chao todos agradecieron y se fueron, excepto Knuckles

-¿Y bien?-preguntó Rouge mirando fijamente al equidna quien la miraba sonriente-Destiny era un santo allá adentro jejeje

-Si jejeje sabes ahora algo más nos une-señala el huevo Chao en las hermosas manos de la murciélago

-Si

_Minutos de silencio _

-Bueno yo –decía Rouge mientras sentía el dedo de Knuckles indicandole que guardara silencio

-Te amo… Rouge

-Yo tambie- no termino la frase pues el equidna es un desesperado (xD) y ya la estaba besando

**FIN **

Si termine mi primer oneshot TuT que felicidad WAAAAAAAAAAA ok ya u.uU quiero decir que este fic va dedicado a mi chao Rocky por aguantar que le haya dado pura fruta chao 0. También quiero decir que lo quería hacer largo y cómico pero creo que no me salió ni largo ni cómico T0T, ok ya los dejo Bye


End file.
